


something so magic about you.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf!AU, kevin is a werewolf, oof this was an experience to write, please be gentle this is my first kevineil fic, still not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to neil, two losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Those parties were always the best, and took place at Matt’s manor-like home. Neil loved attending. He didn't consider himself materialistic, but he could appreciate a friend's wealth, especially when they insisted on spending their money on things that included him. However, his own checklist was looking a little bare for the night. Boyfriend? Nope.Where thefuckwas Kevin?





	something so magic about you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! I hope y'all enjoy!!!

It started at one of Matt's parties. One of Matt's epic parties, where _everything_ happened. As far as Neil could see whenever he went, Matt's checklist was simple. Parents out? Check. Bluetooth speaker? Check. Big bag of cans? Check. Once he had that prepared, the drama and arguments were just attracted to the event. Especially when their mutual friend group was invited.

Those parties were always the best, and took place at Matt’s manor-like home. Neil _loved_ attending. He didn't consider himself materialistic, but he could appreciate a friend's wealth, especially when they insisted on spending their money on things that included him. However, his own checklist was looking a little bare for the night. Boyfriend? Nope.

Where the _fuck_ was Kevin?

He took out his phone to check for the fifth time, huffing at his blank notification screen and unlocking it anyway. He pressed on his boyfriend’s number, and then pressed the phone to his ear, waiting as it rang out. The ringing stopped, and then he heard his boyfriend’s annoyed voice.

"Hey, you've reached Kevin Day. Well, almost. Who gave you my number? I'm not here right now, don't bother leaving a message though."

_Beep._

"Fuck sake, Kevin." He tried again, tapping his foot on the ground. “You promised you’d be here.”

This time, when the line corrected, he heard a pant over the phone, and a sigh. "Neil, sorry, it's last minute but-"

"Where the fuck _are_ you, Kevin? You always flake out on me! If you’re not gonna be somewhere, just fucking say it."

"I'm not- sorry, I just didn't check... I have a thing to go to, it's with my dad, it's urgent. I won't be back till noon tomorrow." He coughed, and Neil furrowed his brow as he spoke again. "Sorry, he's, um, sick."

In the background, Neil could hear the sound of twigs snapping and what might have been bushes. What on earth was Kevin doing in the forest after dark?

"Kev, where are you right now? I'm coming to get you."

"No, don't come here. Neil, I'm fine, stop worrying!"

However, ever the stubborn bastard, Neil just activated the find my phone app he had installed on his phone a while back when Kevin had lost his phone. It was in fact out in the middle of the woods, and he frowned down at the screen before going to find Matt. He was on the couch, with his girlfriend Dan perched on his lap. They were laughing, and both of them had red cups in hand, so Neil almost felt guilty for interrupting when he cleared his throat. He needn’t have worried, though, because both of them smiled wider when they saw him.

“Neil!” Dan stood up, almost tripping, before throwing her hands around him. “What’s up, dude?”

Neil chuckled, hugging her back gently before detangling himself from her embrace, letting her sit back on her boyfriend’s lap. "I need to go to Kevin, I’ll see you later?"

Matt nodded, giving Neil a thumbs up and almost spilling his drink. “Text us when you’re home!”

Neil agreed to do that, before weaving his way back through the crowd and stepping out into the night air. He huffed and then put the phone back to his ear, looking out into the dark. "Kevin? I'm on my way."

"Neil, what do you mean?"

"I'm on my fucking way!" He hung up, then, and switched back to his Find My Phone app.

Neil had a death wish, he was pretty sure. There was no other reason why he'd walk out into the woods alone, at night. He lit up his way with his phone torch though, and he rushed through the woods until he saw a clearing, and a lake.

By the lake he saw the silhouette of his boyfriend, standing at the end of a small wooden pier, arms crossed. He looked like he was shivering, and the full moon was reflected beautifully in the shimmering water, catching the waves. Neil almost wished he had a proper camera on him, to capture the moment. However, he had bigger things to think about, such as why the _fuck_ Kevin had chosen to go out there in the middle of the damn night.

"Kevin?" He frowned, before walking closer. "Kevin!"

Kevin turned, just as his shoulders started to broaden. His clothing suddenly looked quite tight on him, and Neil could do nothing but watch on as his boyfriend's shirt rip open, as he watched his boyfriend drop down on all fours and become covered in...

Kevin was now a large, black, vicious looking wolf, and Neil was shocked into stillness. His eyes widened, and he took a few steps back, shaking his head. "What the fuck...”

The wolf growled, taking a few steps forward, before shaking its head angrily, as if frustrated. The wolf- rather, Kevin? -Kevin pawed at the wooden planks, making an awful scratching noise.

Neil stared at the sight in front of him, his brain not letting him register it. "Are you... this can’t be happening. This is a dream, isn’t it?"

Kevin snarled, going up on his hind legs and howling to the moon. Neil was almost _positive_ his boyfriend was a werewolf, or else he was losing his mind. He didn’t want to be losing his mind, it seemed like a waste after everything he’d been through before.

"This isn’t a dream. Are you… You’re Kevin?"

Kevin furrowed his brow, and snarled again, pawing at his nose. Then, his head bobbed, once in a sort of nod. Neil shook his head slightly, before swallowing. There was no sense in freaking out, even if he was about to be killed by his boyfriend-turned-wolf.

"You're not going to kill me, right? Then I'd have to dump you."

Kevin shook his head, hunching over a little further and stretching out. His claws scratched against the wood, making that same awful noise again. He seemed frustrated.

Neil took a cautious step closer. "What's wrong, Kev?"

He could feel panic starting to interfere with his breathing, clawing at his chest, but if this was Kevin- he couldn't believe it, but he had seen it- he needed to help him. He couldn’t _not_ help him.

Kevin clawed at the planks, angrily, yet didn't seem like he was in pain, nor was he surprised. His claws found purchase against the wood, and it gouged pieces of wood out of the blanks there.

"What are you doing?" Neil's voice choked out at the end of the question and he stayed where he was, too afraid to move forward.

Kevin growled, twitching slightly. He seemed furious, his teeth bared and his teeth catching the moonlight.

"Is this- Is this why you disappear all the time?"

Kevin looked away, nodding again jaggedly.

"Are you... You're not going to hurt me. You wouldn’t do that."

He tilted his head and snarled again, but stepped back again a little, allowing Neil to breathe easier. He shook his head, glaring at the ground and exhaling sharply in a huff.

Neil swallowed, shaking slightly. "Are you... hungry?"

He took a small step forward. "I can get you food, Kev. You… I can get you anything you want."

Kevin approached Neil, slowly, growling and looking up at him. He was nervous, but didn't expect much from the boy. Neil willed himself to stay still, holding out a hand. "I'm not scared of you, Kevin."

It was kind of a lie, but he wasn't going to abandon his boyfriend now. Kevin leaned his head up, his snout bumping off of Neil's palm almost affectionately. Neil gasped at the cold, and then caught himself in a laugh at how ridiculous the situation was.

"You are Kevin, aren't you? God, I must be dreaming."

It sounded like Kevin had snickered, and he nudged up against Neil's hand again. Neil petted him, almost a reflex, burying his hand in the wolf's fur. "This is a weird fucking dream, Kev."

Kevin made a relaxed noise, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes and seemed to calm, his shoulders being the first things to shrink slightly.

"Do you want McDonalds?"

The wolf panted, reopening his eyes and looking up at Neil. He stuck his tongue out, and tilted his head. He looked more like a dog now, than an angry wolf.

Neil laughed, and then nodded. "Do you want to wait here, or can you go into the city?"

Kevin licked the back of his hand.

"I can go, and bring you back food then?"

Kevin nodded again, licked Neil's hand again, looked up at him needily with painfully yellow eyes.

Neil scratched his head quickly, before turning and walking back out of the woods.

After getting the food, he stopped at his apartment to get a jacket and better shoes before making his way out into the woods again. It was darker by then, so he used his phone torch to find his way back to his boyfriend.

Kevin was curled up by a log, staring out onto the lake, looking fierce yet calm.

"Kevin?" Neil held out the bag of fast food. "I got your favourites. Practically emptied my wallet, too."

Kevin perked up and snatched the bag from Neil, biting into it and scratching at the packaging trying to unwrap it. It wasn’t very successful.

Neil giggled and reached out to unwrap it for him. "Forgot that you don't have hands?"

Kevin growled protectively, digging in and eating the burgers quickly, his snout quickly becoming covered in ketchup and cheese.

Neil shook his head and texted Matt to let him know that he got home safe, before stashing his phone. "How long does this last?"

Kevin keened, a confused noise, before gulping down the rest of his food.

"Helpful, Kev." Neil huffed, and then wrapped his coat around him tighter. "You've been doing this alone? All this time?"

Kevin yawned, stretching out and trying to rub the mess off of his nose. On impulse, Neil reached out to wipe his snout for him with some tissue. "Is that better?"

Kevin nodded and closed his eyes, curling back up again, closer to Neil this time. Neil smoothed a hand down his back, scratching him soothingly again. "You should have told me, Kevin..."

Kevin whimpered and dug his nose into the leaves.

"I'm not mad, I just... you were out here, all alone?" Neil frowned. "It's so cold, you could have gotten hurt..."

Kevin shook his head and yawned. He didn’t seem all that worried about it. Neil sighed, and then leaned over to scratch his head again.

"Do you want to come back to my apartment? You don’t have to stay in the woods..."

Kevin seemed annoyed as he got up again, but he followed Neil as he walked back out of the woods, walked back to Neil’s apartment. He wondered if the people they passed thought that he was just walking his dog, but then pushed the thought from his mind. It didn’t matter, all that mattered was getting Kevin safe, and then sitting down to think about what the fuck was happening.

Kevin seemed happier to curl up by the radiator when they got there, so Neil got him some water before setting up his laptop and sitting on the couch. He didn’t figure that there would be much sleep for him that night, at least not until sunrise, so he settled for watching some videos on YouTube as a way to pass the time. He was grateful that it was the summer, so sunrise would be earlier than usual, so he’d only have to wait a few hours for his boyfriend to return to normal.

He missed it, naturally, having gone to the bathroom, but when he came back Kevin was back to his normal self, naked and out of it. Neil sighed, and went to grab him some clothes from the bedroom. Kevin had made a habit of leaving clothes behind, luckily, so he had no trouble finding some sweatpants to put on him.

After that, all that was left to do was to help a very drowsy Kevin back to his bed, laying him down before climbing in himself. He was asleep almost before he hit the pillow, and he dreamed of moonlight and forest clearings.

* * * * * * * *

Kevin was in his joggers when he woke up. He scratched at his neck, and looked around, noting his boyfriend lying beside him, and the sunlight piercing through the curtains. Neil was asleep, his hair facing different directions from where the pillow had pushed up against it. Kevin loved looking at him like this, but the happiness was quickly overshadowed by anxiety. His movement soon woke Neil, who just moved closer, curling up against the man's chest. "Mm, morning..."

He looked sleepy, and soft, but most importantly he was all in one piece.

"Neil? Oh- hm, I... what... happened last night?"

Neil bit his lip. "I uh... I thought last night was a dream, but you kind of left claw marks in my floorboards that are still there."

He seemed to struggle for words, and he rubbed his face with his hand. "How could you.... how could you not _tell_ me..."

He shifted closer, keeping Kevin in his grip. "What if something had happened to you? I wouldn’t have even known…"

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you. It's that- like, if I told you, you'd probably do something stupid. I'd hurt you. Being a... a... being what I am is tough."

"Yeah, no shit." Neil yawned, and then pushed his face into the man's chest. "Does it only happen once a month, then?"

Kevin brought his hand to Neil's hair, playing with it and humming lowly. "Whenever there's a full moon, Josten. Don't you know how this works?"

"Oh well _forgive me_ for not being up to date on my werewolf knowledge."

"It's common knowledge!" Kevin huffed. "And don't use that word. It makes me feel... ugh, y'know. I don't like… labels."

He went red, and groaned, a disappointed tone lining his voice. "God, you really know how to set me off, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but you put up with me anyway." Neil laughed and then pressed a kiss to his jaw. "There go my plans for every full moon then, I guess. Gonna have to take care of your disoriented ass."

Kevin rolled his eyes and then stretched out, grabbing the pillow. "Ugh. What happened last night, then? You never answered me..."

"You flaked on me for Matt's party, asshole." Neil flicked his chest and then huffed. "So I called you, and you asked me not to come, but you know how well that works out."

Kevin sat up slightly, hands crossed over his chest. "I'm... sorry for ditching you. You just have to understand, nobody knows..."

His face was lined with stubble too thick to be a natural morning shadow. It was a good look, as far as Neil was concerned.

"Well _obviously_ I'm not too mad, since I’m still here." Neil ran his fingers along the man's jaw. "I got you food, brought you back here."

"Ugh, you didn't mess up my diet, did you?"

Kevin sounded stricken, and Neil smirked. "Would your own body weight in McDonalds spoil your diet, babe?"

Kevin furrowed his brow, sighed, but leaned in to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "You're sweet for coming out to help me."

"I was hardly going to leave you out in the cold, Kev, I love you."

Kevin chuckled and held the sides of Neil's neck, index finger drawing circles around the nape. "And I love you, loser. I'd ask for breakfast, but I feel pretty full."

"Yeah?" Neil nuzzled into him. "You must be tired too, from all of that."

Kevin tilted his head and gave his boyfriend a lazy grin. "Nah, usually not so much. Especially if I eat a lot, which..."

His stomach grumbled, as if on cue. "I... have."

Neil laughed softly. "Still not hungry, then?"

Kevin leaned in to kiss Neil's neck, nipping quickly. "Hungry for... your flesh. Kidding. Definitely should get a start to the day though."

Neil groaned and pushed himself up, stretching out and popping his spine. "Fine, fine. Shower and then breakfast? We can have one of your gross smoothies.”

“Those smoothies are _good for you_ , Neil.”

“Bite me, Kev.”


End file.
